Becky-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Becky Baker and Jenna Middleton began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Friendship history Overview Jenna first met Becky while she was playing guitar and singing to herself, when Becky approached and began singing with her. The two bonded briefly over their mutual loneliness, and Becky invited Jenna to play guitar and sing for her friends. When Jenna arrives at the Baker house, she becomes angry with Becky for not telling her that she invited her to a Christian Youth Group meeting, ending the friendship. A few days later Jenna meets Luke, developing a crush on him instantly, and agreeing to be in his group for a class project along with his sister, only to find out that Becky is Luke's sister. Jenna pretends to be Becky's friend in order to get closer to Luke. When Becky finds out, she forgives Jenna but tells her to stay away from Luke. When Becky started to develop feelings for Adam, Jenna supported her, but informed her that Adam was FTM. After this, Becky tried to "help" Adam, by suggesting reparitive therapy, to which Jenna explained to her that there was nothing wrong with him, and that Becky was being too harsh. When Becky agreed to give Adam another chance, Jenna fully supported the relationship. When Jenna begins dating Connor, Becky teases her and suggest that she give Luke another chance. Becky is later supportive of Jenna's relationship with Connor. Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), she is first shown singing and playing her guitar in the front of the school with lyrics that her friends are too busy for her. Becky walks up to her and starts singing with her. At the end of their duet, Becky invites Jenna over to perform at her house in front of a group of friends. Jenna implies that she's coming off too strong and Becky apologizes saying that it's hard to make new friends. Jenna mentions that she was once the new girl and says she'll think about it. At the Bhandari house, she is seen on FaceRange looking at Becky's profile and asks Alli about her. All Alli knows is that she likes musicals and gave Dave a pamphlet but encourages Jenna to go anyway. At Becky's house, she walks in to be introduced to Becky's friends, who end up being a Christian youth group. Jenna is taken back by this and performs the song, annoyed. After the group applauds her, she begins to leave when Becky apologizes for leaving out a few details. She then leaves and talks to Alli, Connor, and Dave about it the next day. When they say that they don't have any more room for her in their group, she goes to search elsewhere and bumps into Luke, who offers her to join his group with his sister, Becky. Jenna accepts and enjoys talking with Luke. When he goes up to get the grading rubric, she and Becky talk and she reveals to her that she had a baby the year before and gave it up for adoption. Becky actually gives sympathy and the two make up. At the Baker house, all three of them are working on their project when Becky gets a phone call and walks upstairs. In Closer to Free (2), Jenna has decided to get baptized by Becky's father, though Alli thinks she is doing it for the wrong reasons. Becky also begins to doubt Jenna's commitment, though Jenna tells her that she isn't getting baptized for her. The next day after her baptism, Jenna tries to hit on Luke, though he tells her that he still doesn't want a relationship with her, even though she got baptized for him. Feeling humiliated and angry, Jenna leaves to cry in the bathroom, and Alli tries to make her feel better. Jenna confesses that she got baptized and pretended to be Becky's friend because Luke made her feel special. Unbeknownst to Jenna, Becky was also in the bathroom and hears everything. She is hurt that Jenna lied, and tells Jenna that she isn't a good friend or a Christian. Later, Jenna decides to stay for the church service after talking to Mr. Baker, and speaks up at the end of the service. Jenna confesses she joined for a guy and thought he was a key to God's plan. She says it wasn't the guy that she wanted, but God. She apologizes for betraying Becky, and the two reconcile after the service, after Becky makes her promise to stay away from her brother. In Never Ever (1), she applauds Becky for raising money for starving children. When Becky snaps at Adam, Jenna tells her that he actually did book the foyer and Becky apologizes. She later plays guitar while Becky sings to raise awareness. In Never Ever (2), she talks to Becky about her children's hunger booth and congratulates how much money she made. When she tells her the real reasons for doing the booth, she asks Becky what she'll do to make up. Later when Becky talks about Adam, she reveals to her that he is a FTM transgender. In Scream (1), Jenna finds Becky in the bathroom trying to pray Adam's gay away. Jenna explains that Adam isn't gay, he's transgender, but Becky doesn't care. In Building a Mystery (1),' '''Jenna tells Becky that Adam should be her secret boyfriend. In 'Building a Mystery (2), Jenna and Adam help Becky with telling her parents about Adam, by posing as Mr. and Mrs. Baker. In '''Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they are both at a Student Council meeting discussing the recent passing of Campbell Saunders and Jenna and Becky are sitting near each other. In Ray of Light (2), Becky, Dallas, and Alli walk in on Jenna and Connor kissing, and they tease Jenna about it. Jenna gets irritated and calls them on annoying, before walking away. Later, Becky apologizes to Jenna, and asks her to consider her brother Luke now, before committing to Connor, as he has "changed" and she thinks they would be perfect together. Season 13 In Young Forever, Jenna sees Becky crying on a bench and goes to comfort her. Becky tells her that Drew hates her because she's the one that killed Adam. Jenna tries to convince her that she didn't. She then notices that Becky is thinking about something and it turns out to be a memorial party for Adam. They, along with Connor and Alli help Becky set up for it. Becky sets up a chair for Adam and Jenna finds it weird that she's doing that. Becky decides to not have the memorial after all because no one would show up since she's the one having it and then Jenna points out people that are arriving. In Unbelievable, Becky interviews Jenna about Zoë Rivas being assulted and if she knew about who had done it. Trivia *Becky's father Reverend Baker baptized Jenna. *Becky's reaction to Jenna being in Romeo and Jules was left unknown. *Jenna is the one who told Becky about Adam Torres being transgender. *Jenna originally had a crush on Becky's brother Luke and now has a conflict with him. *They were seen in the season 12 opening credits together. *Both were affected by the loss of Adam Torres. * Becky and Jenna share the same line: "I didn't lie! I just left out a few details." They both said it to each other. *Both have blue eyes and blonde hair. * Both have been on a cheer-leading team. ** Jenna with Power Squad and Becky with Power Cheer. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the French Club. *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). Gallery 464345345546.jpg 56546765757.jpg JennaBecky1.jpg JennaBecky390.jpg teetvff.jpg Beckyyy.jpg 44rrre.jpg Refffe.jpg Eefff.jpg Reteee.jpg Eterre5.jpg W34436.jpg Vfdw45.jpg Oweir23.jpg Oi5043.jpg Dsr3432sf.jpg Dfkj40.jpg 435hgjh.jpg 9rr53.jpg Sdrw3.jpg Dft4.jpg Degrassi_S12E21.jpg 0264.jpg Degrassi-never-ever-part-1-clip-2-s24.jpg 01181.jpg photo111.PNG Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.49.15.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.51.01.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.51.24.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.51.43.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.52.39.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-7.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dg123334-12.jpg Hjfgvcbxhjfgvcbdcj.jpg ;kl;y.jpg S3y5j.jpg Sdwr3.jpg Yy89uio.png 987uioj.png 78yioy.png 89uidddss.png 890uioss.png Degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg JennaBecky390.jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 32.jpg Normal 31.jpg Normal 21.jpg Funeralbeckyfriends.PNG Finally5.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Conflicts